A Wet Bath
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: X-Men First Class. What happened after their initial introduction in the water?


A Wet Bath

BY: Wolfa Moon

Summary: X-Men First Class. What happened after their initial introduction in the water?

Disclaimer: reviews fueled the muse. No own only play.

A WET BATH

Erik could only stare at the man treading water with him. Eyes locking then blinding light focused on him, them. More people dove into the water. Yet Erik wanted to know more about the man who had jumped into dark water, reached him, saved him from his own devices. Unknown arms gathered around him and he began to struggle. The voice called in his mind.

_Calm down Erik. They are trying to save you._

More hands reached for him and he fought.

_Erik please._

He lashed out again making contact. Shoving whomever under the water. Everyone backed off. Erik looked around searching for the man. Where is he? A hand touched his shoulder. Years of surviving moment to moment he grabbed the arm twisted and pulled the man closer as a shield. Guns cocked around him.

_Erik_, the voice in his head gasped. "Erik, please." The voice croaked in his arms. He lessoned his hold on the shield. The man swam a little away. Looking at the man who saved him and he nearly killed.

People descended upon them. People grabbed the telepath and lifted him out of the water. Wanting to go with he reached for him. Going to reach, water thrashed, then darkness.

A WET BATH

Motion happened to the left of him. Sitting up quickly, ready to strike. Metal moved on his command. The chair had thudded against the wall. A man cried out in pain, shock. Moving metal into his hand he aimed it toward the cry.

"Erik!" the voice from before shouted. Eyes clear he took in the room. Quarters on the Coast Guard ship. Himself in a cot. Blankets now pooled around his waist. Then looking to the man. The chair mounted to the wall by his will. The bar with the curtain to separate for solace now used poised as a weapon to strike the intruder. Recognition crossed his face. The man from the water. The pole dropped to the ground. The man released his breath. "Thank you." Quirking an eyebrow at the man. He almost killed him by accident and thanked him for it.

"Sorry."

"Understandable." The man shivered as he is released from the wall. "That is quite a gift you have there." Erik quirked at the man. He remembers he had introduced him in the water. Trying to recall the name. "Sorry," holding his hand out, "Charles Xavier." Staring at the hand as if a weapon. The thing is, is that this mans weapons is not his hands but his mind.

"Erik Lehnsherr." Charles nodded hand still out. Taking in the hand. It is so cold.

"Sorry, the water was rather frigid." The telepath shivered. The man had no blanket and still in his wet clothing.

"Why didn't you change?"

"You held the door shut." He spoke with a smile. Erik could only smile he had trapped the man in a room with a killer.

"Sorry," Charles only shrugged.

"You are quite strong," coughing following the compliment. Erik picked up a blanket it too is saturated with water. Realizing finally that he still wore his wet cloths. "I believe it would be finally prudent to change." Getting off the chair Charles shuffled over to one of the lockers. Hand posed on the handle he looks to Erik. Then gave a gentle tug. The door opened. Understanding know that he had locked everything in the room.

Pulling out extra uniforms Charles threw one at him. Grabbing one for himself he turned away from the other man in the room. Shivering he lifted the soaked cloths off his back. Then a hand reached out running down the faded lines on his back. Backing off he flipped the new shirt on facing his new acquaintance. Then an arm reached out to check his forearm for numbers finding none. Eyes meeting.

"No one is ever what they seem." Letting his wet pants fall to the floor. Erik looked at the smaller man. The only major wound that burned to his soul is the number upon his arm. But this small man, who could talk with his mind, had endured pain as well. Taking in the pale back. Observing his new savior who had now turned to a bout of coughing. Shivering he still faced away from him. Giving him privacy. Erik didn't mind having changed in front of people his hole youth. Unwillingly, but he had let that embarrassment fade away. For there are bigger things to be embarrassed about. Accepting the trust of turning his back on a killer. Dressing quickly in dry cloths Erik stepped to the door. Tapping it. The door opened. immediately a gun in his face.

"That won't be necessary." The armed man looked to the smaller man then backed up. Maneuvering out of the room they walked the hallway. Erik looking back at the solider who stood stiff. "Don't worry about them." Going around another frozen soldier.

"Are you doing this?" Charles smiled.

"Guilty," moving around another frozen man. "I figured you wouldn't like every man aiming a gun at you as we passed."

"How considerate of you." Opening a door that leads into a commissary. People moved around full of life. No fear at all that two mutants just walked into their mist. How stupid or brave? Xavier hid another cough in his hand. Getting two cups down off a shelf he filled them up with the only warm liquid substance in the room, coffee.

"It's all they have." Handing over the cup. The man inhaled the warmth.

"I've had worse." Drinking the foul warmth. Not a fan of coffee either. "So you're a telepath." Charles smiled.

"And you manipulate mental." Both stating facts. Charles coughed again. _Are you alright_, Erik thought. "I'm fine."

"Can you control your gift or do you read everyone?"

"I can control it just you project and I fear I am coming down with a cold." Shivering around the cup. Erik felt fine. But he had blankets the man had not, for how long. "I'm fine. We should be reaching shore soon. I believe I will rest till then." Getting up he swayed. Erik moved on impulse gripping the man toward him. "Thank you." Not moving out of his grasp but still moving to head away from the people.

People watch as they exit the lively room. Moving down the hall in silence except for the rattling of teeth. Erik cringed at the noise. Hearing it so often in the camps then nothing ever again from that person. Old fears stirred that haven't been touched in years.

Moving faster to the room. Erik opened the door with his talent stepping inside he laid the man down on the other cot. Grabbing blankets he threw them over his new brother in arms. The chattering continued. He became a small boy again worrying about his friend's life. Being the boy he climbed into bed with the shivering man. The man moved closer to the warmth. Erik wrapped an arm around the smaller frame.

"Thank you." Charles chattered, snuggling closer toward the warmth.

"Nie ma za co," you're welcome. Erik snuggled closer to the man. Feeling like the boy again. But this time on a different path.

A/N: The day had been good.


End file.
